Step Into The Future
by fuzzypickles
Summary: This is a story about the Inuyasha characters go into Kagome's time! So STEP INTO THE FUTURE!


"Alright, we can give this one more try. Alright?"

"Okay, but are you sure, Kagome?"

"Positive. This HAS to work!"

"But Lady Kag-"

"Trust me." Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo all sat by well. Kirara was on Sango's shoulder, meowing. Kagome was looking down the well. She was trying to get a way to help her group succeed into getting into her time. Miroku was rubbing his head, from the first time he fell down and hit his head. Sango had a bruise on her arm, Shippo's tears had just dried up, but thank God that Kirara was okay. Kagome was the only unhurt one, because she was used to hitting the dry well's bottom. They all hung on to each other to jump in, well, for a while at least. A loud slap filled the air.

"Hey! No one said you could grab onto THERE!" Sango yelled, placing her hand over her backside.

"Well, next time, be more specific!" Miroku said.

"If you two _children_ would stop fighting, maybe you'd get somewhere!" Inuyasha had just arrived, his hand grasping his sword.

"Inuyasha! You made it!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Who else?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. Kagome smiled.

"Hmm.. No success, huh?" Inuyasha asked the others. Shippo sniffed.

"Not yet. But we will." Inuyasha sighed.

"You weak mortals need someone powerful like me to help." And in a few seconds, they had jumped down the well and were in Kagome's time.

The next few hours were spent teaching the group what things were. By then, they had gotten everything from telephones, to restaurants, to even zoos. There were a few things missing, though...

The group was at WacDonald's. Kagome had taught them all what "Big Wac's" were, except for Shippo, who ordered a Happy Meal.

"Kagome, is this supposed to be edible?" Shippo said, looking at the small action figure that had been placed in the bag.

"No, Shippo, it's a toy."

"They're giving out free toys! SWEET!" Shippo began to play with his new toy. Inuyasha sighed, poking a plastic spoon.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, leaning forward in her seat. Inuyasha looked up.

"This place is boring. Why don't you show us some other great place, Kagome?" Inuyasha said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but it only sounded worse than if he had said it normally. Kagome stood.

"Alright, let's get a move on, then." She said, walking out the door.

Now the gang was walking down a sidewalk. It was summer, so there wasn't any school. A perfect time for Kagome to bring these guys. They checked out some stores for a few hours. Next, the gang had just come up to Kagome's house.

"That is my house everyone. Um, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, you guys don't know what a house is, I suppose. It's like a big hut with indoor plumbing..." she said, opening the door, although Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo had no idea what Kagome was talking about. Kagome stepped inside, followed by Inuyasha. They were greeted by Grandpa, Mom, and Souta. Sango sat down on a lawn chair.

"Kagome, I think I want to sit out here for a while," Sango said.

"Yeah me too, Lady Kagome." Miroku sat next to Sango. Kagome nodded and picked up Shippo and Kirara.

"Grandpa, Mom, Souta, these are some people from the other world. That's Sango, that's Miroku, this is Shippo, and this is Kirara, Sango's cat." Kagome told the family.

"Nice to meet you all. Hey, supper's ready." Mom said, walking back into the house. "You guys sit down and I'll bring it out!"

By now, the whole group was eating. Miroku and Sango still in their spots, Shippo was sitting on Kagome's lap, who was next to Sango, Mom and Grandpa sat on some lawn chairs by Kagome and Miroku, and Kirara was eating in a cat food bowl next to Buyo. On the table there were many foods, including hot dogs, potato chips, steamed vegetables, and to Inuyasha's delight, ramen. There was also a small plate of tuna casserole. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Sango and Kagome had a conversation about how cute it was for Kirara to eat next to Buyo. Miroku and Grandpa were talking about some scrolls. Inuyasha was too busy indulging in his food to talk. Shippo was talking to Mom about how great the food was. Everything was going great. Until...

"Hey, Higurashi!" a familiar voice said. It was Hojo. He was standing on the sidewalk. Kagome wanted to scream. She didn't expect to see Hojo.

"I'm sorry if I came unexpectedly. I can leave." he said, turning around. Kagome ran up to him."No, it's quite alright. You can eat with us. I'm just having a few friends over, that's all." Kagome said, smiling.

"Are they new to this town? I don't think I've seen any of them at school." Hojo said. Kagome nodded.

"Let's just say they come from a whole different world. Here." Kagome said, pulling out a chair for Hojo. "Let me introduce you to everyone. Everyone, this is Hojo. Hojo, this is Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Oh yeah, and the cat by Buyo is Kirara. She's Sango's cat." Kagome said. Hojo waved.

"It's nice to meet you all." he said with a smile. Sango waved and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too." she said. Miroku nodded and smiled as well.

"Yes it is." Shippo smiled brightly and waved. Inuyasha said nothing. Kagome smiled as Hojo sat down next to her. Inuyasha snorted, and continued to eat.

A few hours later, the family was done eating. Shippo was playing with Buyo and Kirara. Kagome was laying down in the grass, talking to Hojo. Inuyasha was busy staring at the two from his perch in a tree. Sango was sitting by Miroku on the grass. They were having a conversation about all of the new things they learned. Mom and Grandpa were in the garden. Souta was by Shippo and the cats. Hojo stood.

"Well, I'd better get going. It looks as if I'm getting in the middle of something." He whispered the last sentence to Kagome. He walked out, before anyone could say anything. Inuyasha jumped down and took a spot next to Kagome.

"Thanks a lot, Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly.

"What! What did I do!" Inuyasha asked. Kagome turned her head and said nothing. Inuyasha grunted and stood, then went into the house. Sango looked back at him, then back towards Miroku.

Later that night, they decided to do some fireworks. It was just something for the great occasion that the group could pass through the well. They decided to sit on the porch and watch. Grandpa was lighting the bigger ones and Souta the little ones. Mom would make sure that Souta was okay. Inuyasha was sitting on the railing, Shippo was on Kagome's lap, who was sitting on a chair. Miroku and Sango were sitting on the floor. Sango used Miroku's lap as a pillow. Kirara was rubbing against Sango's leg, as Buyo slept by the cat demon. Grandpa lit a Black Cat. It went flying, sending the colorful sparks into the sky. A few "oohs" and "ahs" went through the air.

"Does anyone want to do sparklers?" Mom asked. Souta already had one. Kagome stood. Sango looked towards Miroku. He smiled and stood. He lifted out a hand to help her up. Sango stood and looked at playing Souta. Miroku walked down and grabbed a handful of sparklers. He gave one to Sango, then Kagome, then offered one to Inuyasha, who denied. He handed one to Shippo, and then took one for himself.

"Look at me, sis!" Souta yelled to Kagome, dancing around in circles, making the sparks fly everywhere. Kagome laughed, and lit her own. She twirled around and sent the sparks flying as well. Sango laughed as Miroku lit hers for her. Then he lit his.

They both just stood, laughing and glancing up at one another as the sparks flew. Inuyasha sighed and leaned back against the railing. Shippo danced so fast around Inuyasha's pant leg that they almost lit afire.

"BE MORE CAREFUL, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Inuyasha said angrily to the little fox demon. Shippo ran off in fright and stayed by Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha. Soon, the sparklers died out. Grandpa lit some more fireworks. Mom went inside with Souta to set up places for all of the guests to sleep. They put sleeping bags on the floor of the living room, a blanket and pillow on the couch, and even a little blanket and pillow on Kagome's floor for Shippo. Mom also set up the guest room, while Souta made sure everything was in place. Soon, the fireworks were done and it was time to go inside to sleep. They would have a big day the next day. Sango got the couch, while Miroku slept on a sleeping bag on the floor. Shippo got his spot by Kagome's bed. Inuyasha got the guest room. Kirara and Buyo slept wherever they pleased. Kagome lay down on her bed. She wondered if everyone was enjoying themselves. She soon fell asleep. But not for long.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Everyone woke up to a scream. Kagome fell out of her bed and landed on Shippo, who screamed. Kagome rolled off of him.

"Sorry..." she said. Shippo was panting.

"Who screamed?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know." Kagome replied. Inuyasha had a rude awakening as well. He jumped up and fell off of his bed, hitting his head on a table. He then fell of of that and landed on his head again. He rubbed his head.

"What the hell...?" he asked himself. Miroku and Sango as well had a rude awakening. Sango rolled off of the couch and nearly fell on Miroku, but thank goodness he moved at least. For him. Sango hit her head on the floor. Miroku caught her, but she still hit her head.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Sango opened her eyes.

"Ow..." was all she said. Then they heard a bunch of thumping noises. Mom came running down the stairs, followed by Souta.

"HELP!" Mom yelled. Grandpa came running from his room with a box of scrolls.

"I shall get rid of this evil creature." He said, placing the scroll on a demon that had mysteriously entered through the well. The demon was a rat demon. The rat demon screeched and scuttled off. Sango sighed.

"I'll exterminate this demon." she said, running off to find the thing. Miroku sighed and followed her.

"How did a demon pass through the well?" Kagome asked, walking out of her room. Shippo followed her. Mom was standing on a chair, as Souta held a broom to defend her from the rat.

"It could have slipped on our clothing." Miroku said, as he watched Sango kill the rat demon. Sango sighed.

"That's probably it. We should put some sutras around the house just in case." Sango said. Miroku took the hint and went to his sleeping area to find some scrolls.

A while after they scrolls were set up, Kagome decided to take the group swimming. Before, though, she had to go through some rules.

"Okay, you guys. There is a place like a small lake, called a pool, where you can swim. There aren't any fish in it, though. There are a lot of people that swim there. When you go swimming, you have to wear something like this." Kagome said, showing the group one of her bathing suits.

"This is what the girls' looks like. This is what the boys' looks like." Kagome said, showing them Souta's swim trunks. The group nodded.

"I will take you all shopping to buy these. Anyway, when you get there, you change into your swimsuit and go under the showers. Put it on cold water so the pool is warm. ANYWAY, there is a certain section for certain people. I'll go over that later. Anyway, do you guys understand?" she asked. The group nodded once more.

"Okay, to the mall!"

"Kagome, what's a mall?" Shippo asked. Kagome sighed.

"It's where you can buy lots of items. It's where we're getting the swimsuits..." She said, a little annoyed by their lack of knowledge.

After that, they soon arrived at the pool, carrying their bathing suits.

"Souta, show the boys where to go. I'll go with Sango." Kagome said. Souta nodded and went to the side labeled "men."

"Are you sure this is supposed to be like this, Kagome?" Sango asked, looking down at her tight-fitting yellow two piece. "It feels like it could snap at any moment!"

"Don't worry, Sango. It's supposed to feel like that. See?" Kagome said, doing a cartwheel in her blue swimsuit. Sango clenched her teeth, but the calmed down. Kagome stood.

"See? They're very flexible, and they won't snap. Honestly." Kagome said, smiling. She then walked over to the showers.

"What on earth are those?" Sango pointed to the shower heads.

"Well, you go like this." Kagome said, turning on the cold water. Sango shrieked and Kagome laughed.

"IT'S FREEZING!" Sango said shivering. Kagome laughed.

"It'll make the pool warm. Trust me."

"Souta, are you sure of yourself?" Miroku asked Kagome's sibling.

"I'm positive." Souta said, crossing his arms.

"You little twit better be right. Or else." Inuyasha said.

"He treats you just like me..." Shippo whispered to Souta. Inuyasha ignored it.

"Don't worry. You're supposed to look like that. Everyone does." Souta said, pointing outside to about 30 sun bathers and swimmers. Inuyasha snorted.

"Okay, now you have to take a shower."

"A what?"

"Here." Souta went over to the shower and turned it on. Inuyasha slid back. He remembered when he took one of those at Kagome's house...

_"IT BURNS!" _

_"What's wrong Inuyasha?"_

_"THIS WATER! ITS HOTTER THAN A HOT SPRING! WAAAH!" _

_"Turn it colder then!"_

_"HOW!" _

_"Turn the knob!"_

_"THAT ONLY MAKES IT HOTTER!"_

_"THE OTHER ONE!"_

_"WAAH!"_

He could go without one of those... He shivered and slid to the corner. Souta crossed his arms again.

"You have to take one, Inuyasha. Otherwise you can't swim." Souta said. Inuyasha snorted. Miroku and Shippo were already getting used to the water. They stepped out.

"Come on, Inuyasha!" Shippo said. Miroku gave a smile. Inuyasha snorted and turned on the cold water, thankful that it wasn't hot like before.

"Now what do we do, Kagome?" Sango asked her friend. The teenage girl smiled and dove into the pool. Sango followed.

"That was fun!" Sango said, surfacing after Kagome. She laughed and went to the side.

"I wonder where the boys are-"

"CANNONBALL!" A huge splash hit the two girls. Kagome and Sango both spat out water.

"Souta!" Kagome yelled angrily towards her brother. He just laughed. Then three more splashes occurred.

"Shippo! Inuyasha! Miroku!" Sango said, with a chuckle. All four boys swam to the side. Miroku was next to Sango, followed by Inuyasha, then Kagome, then Shippo, and last, Souta.

"So, what should we do, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome thought.

"How about 'Kitty in the Corner?'" Kagome asked. The group nodded.

"How do you play?" Shippo asked. Kagome smirked.

"Well, there's one person in the corner, and on person in front of them. The person in the corner has to go under the persons legs and arms in a certain order. We can do 'Kitty on the Wall' because we have so many people. So choose a partner."

Miroku and Sango chose each other. Shippo and Souta chose each other. Inuyasha and Kagome chose each other.

"Now one person goes against the wall." Kagome said. Miroku was against the wall, as well as Kagome and Shippo.

"The other person holds their hands and feet out against the wall." The remaining players obeyed. "Now, go through your partner's right arm, under their legs, and then through their left arm, then go back to the middle. You may take a breath whenever you need." Kagome said. Shippo ducked under and went through Souta's arms and legs with several breaths. Kagome did it in two breaths. Miroku ducked under but came up almost instantly with a kick mark on his side.

"It was by accident, I swear!" he said.

"Oh, your hand just _accidentally_ went there! JUST ACCIDENTALLY!" a very angry Sango said. Miroku sighed.

"Yes, that's true! I didn't try to, I swear!" Now a few double takes were sent towards the bickering two. "I'm sorry if that makes you feel bad, Sango!" he said, lowering his voice.

_He still doesn't admit that he did... And I thought that he... oh forget it..._ Sango thought. Miroku sighed and swam closer to Sango.

"I said I was sorry. Now can we please continue our game?" the monk asked. Sango sighed.

"Actually, I don't feel like playing anymore. Kagome, I'm going to take a break." she said. And with that, she climbed out of the pool and went to the ladies changing room, where she knew Miroku couldn't enter. She sat down on a bench and sulked. Why didn't Miroku just admit that he loved her? She sighed and placed her head in her hands.

"Sango! Can we talk?" Sango lifted her head and looked around. That was a familiar voice... Miroku!

"Sango, please, do not make me go in there. Please, meet me out back. Please." Sango stood and walked over to the door, but Miroku was already gone. She turned around and headed for the back where she would meet the monk.

"Okay, so, what do you guys want to do now?" Kagome asked. Shippo and Souta had begun a game of water-tag. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Well, Miroku and Sango left too. So it's just the two of us." she said quietly.

"Your point?" Inuyasha asked, leaning against the side of the pool. Kagome looked around for a second, then back to the hanyou.

"Well, I mean, we could so something... together..." she said, again, quietly. Inuyasha looked surprised.

"Kagome! Are you really..."

"Hey! I'M not the one having dirty thoughts!" Kagome said, staring at Inuyasha. There was a small silence.

"Miroku... I'm sorry I left like that..."

"It's alright, Sango. I really shouldn't have done that to you... I'm sorry..."

_"He admitted to doing that... and he said sorry..." _Sango thought. Her and Miroku were sitting on a bench by the entrance area, but so that no one could see them.

"Miroku..." was all Sango could say. Miroku scooted a tad closer to her and held her hands. Right then, Sango never wanted to have contact with the outside world. Right then was her little heaven. Miroku slid a bit closer to her. He brought her closer to him. Sango closed her eyes as the two's lips met. Right then, she didn't care who saw them. Right then, she didn't care what people said. Right then... she never wanted to leave his arms. Miroku pulled away and hugged her. She smiled as she returned the hug. Then...

"So, Souta, how about we eat at a table?" Shippo said, as he walked out of the entrance, carrying some fruit roll-ups. Souta followed behind with some cotton candy.

"Sure! There's one back here, but you can't see it from the entrance. I'll show you... oh my God..." Souta said, noticing the two people hugging.

"That's Sango and Miroku!" Shippo said. Souta shushed him.

"Let's watch... he he he..." The two boys crouched in the bushes. Sango and Miroku were back to kissing.

"Kissy kissy!" Souta said quietly. Shippo shushed him, but he was laughing too.

"What are you two boys doing in there?" Kagome was by the bush, but Inuyasha was no where to be seen.

"Sh... we're spying..."

"On who, Souta?" Souta and Shippo pointed to Miroku and Sango.

"Oh... that's so romantic... but still, you guys should.. oh what the heck! Move over!" Kagome said, crouching down in the bush by the two. The attendant at the front desk was eyeing them suspiciously. Inuyasha came walking over.

"Inuyasha... sh.." Kagome said, pulling the unaware hanyou into the bush as well. It was getting quite crowded now.

"Why the hell are you watching them? Why can't you just leave them be alone?"

"Because this part's getting juicy! Now shush!" Kagome hushed Inuyasha and pulled him lower in the bush. Sango pulled away from the kiss.

"Do you hear that?" she asked. Miroku looked at her with a confused face.

"Hear what?" he asked. She listened.

"I just thought I heard voices."

"Well, this is a local pool. There are a lot of people here."

"No.. they're coming from that bush. And I thought I heard Kagome's voice." Sango said. Kagome stopped breathing. She gulped.

"_Damn... you're in for it, Kagome!" _she thought to herself.

Sango stood from the bench and walked over towards the bush. She looked into the bush and saw nothing. She turned around and returned to Miroku.

"I'm sorry... I just confused her voice with someone else's I guess..."

"It's alright Sango..." Miroku said, starting to kiss her again.

"Thank GOD that they didn't catch us!" Kagome said, as the group was running behind the building.

"Let's wait until they're done making out and then let's leave..." Inuyasha said, quite annoyed by the whole fact that they almost got caught. Shippo and Souta were slacking behind.

"Hurry, you two! We'll act as if we didn't see anything, alright?" Kagome asked the boys. They nodded.

"How about we sit down." Souta said, sitting. The rest followed. Kagome sighed. She wished it were her and Inuyasha that were making out... She wished that she'd be a little more upfront and not shy behind when she wanted to talk to Inuyasha alone. But Inuyasha was just so stubborn... and he did love Kikyou. She wished that he didn't. But maybe... Maybe she could try to kiss him tonight. At the right moment of course. Kikyou would never be able to come into the future! Maybe she could just block off the well... No... she wouldn't be that cruel. She'd have to win his heart by herself. No strings attached.

"Kagome... what are you staring at?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome realized that she was looking towards Inuyasha with a really dreamy look on her face and quickly snapped back into reality.

"I was just thinking..." she said quietly and turned to the ground. Shippo and Souta were whispering about Sango and Miroku. Every so often one of them would snicker, and it would get the other one snickering as well. Then they heard footsteps.

"Hey, you guys. What are you doing out here?" Sango asked. Miroku was by her side. His hand was around her. Kagome wondered why Sango didn't push him away like she normally would. And it seemed that Sango just noticed that as well. She pushed him away and turned back to the group.

"The question is, what are you doing out here?" Inuyasha asked. Sango's face turned bright red, but Miroku's face had a smug smile on it.

"L-Looking for you guys." Sango lied. Kagome smiled in her devilish way.

"Right, Sango.. Right..." Sango was a bit frustrated.

"It's true! Let's just ignore the subject."

"Whatever you say, Sango... Whatever you say..." Kagome said. Sango was now becoming mad.

"Will you just stop?"

"I said we could change the subject."

"So... When are we leaving?" Miroku interrupted. Kagome stood.

"Let's go right now!"

Back at the house, Mom and Grandpa were playing a game of cards. Kagome opened the door.

"We're home, Momma!" she yelled. Mom stood up.

"Alright dear. I'll start making supper." Kagome's mother walked into the kitchen and closed the door. Grandpa sighed and began to put the cards away. Sango and Kagome rushed upstairs right away to change in Kagome's room. Shippo and Souta went into Souta's room. Inuyasha and Miroku went into the guest room. There were clothes set out for each of them, compliments of Mom. Kagome had a pink tank top and white and pink shorts. Sango had a knee-high blue skirt that faded from dark blue to light blue, and a blue tube top. Shippo had a red shirt and tan pants. Souta had a green and brown camouflage shirt and brown pants. Inuyasha had a black shirt and tan pants that matched Shippo's. Miroku had an orange shirt and blue jeans. Soon, everyone was back downstairs. They all sat at the table. Then... there was a knock on the door.


End file.
